


[meanwhile, back at the ranch]

by Guinevak



Series: Kinder Universes [2]
Category: Finisterre: The Nighthorses - C. J. Cherryh, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Be Very Afraid, F/M, K-2 is the nighthorse, Multi, Vignette, space western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Jyn's husband brings a stranger home to dinner.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Series: Kinder Universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[meanwhile, back at the ranch]

There's no relying on schedules this late in the year; Jyn's learned to expect Bodhi whenever she sees him walk in, and not before. He always comes home to her, first thing, once the convoy is safely in.

She still can't help worrying. Not since the Incident.

It's raining today, the way it does in these lowlands on the edge of winter: steady and cold and aggressively wet. No going out in this, not even to do a little shopping, the way she thought she might. She cleans her guns, and then she cleans the house, takes a bath just for something to do. There's no good light for painting on a day like this, so she reads for a while, and then bestirs herself to put together some kind of a supper.

She's just putting it in the oven when she hears the clatter of boots on the walkway, distinct through the noise of the rain, and suddenly it's a better day.

"Hey," she says as she opens the door, and doesn't give Bodhi any time to answer before she pulls him down for a kiss, damn the neighbors. His tired dark eyes light up like summer, his long hands comb the elastic out of her hair, and it's the first time she's been warm all day.

Then he pulls back, blushing, and says, "I, um-- There's company?" 

Oh, hell.

She turns, expecting Stordie or one of the other guys he sometimes plays cards with down at the tavern, or maybe her sister-in-law. 

It's not. It's a lean, quiet man in well-worn leathers, wearing a look of polite reserve that seems almost as weatherbeaten. Not one of the town riders, no one she's seen before. Jyn looks at him, at his dark, tired eyes, and thinks: oh, _hell_.


End file.
